


The Big Secret

by R5fann



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Blaine Friendly, Character Bashing, Lindsay Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Not Rachel Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R5fann/pseuds/R5fann
Summary: Justin has a secret and has no idea how to deal with it. This takes place when the loft was robbed and instead of Justin running off to New York with Brian's credit card, he runs off to Ohio to live with his cousin. Who is his cousin?





	1. The Shock and the Loft

Justin POV

I was leaving Molly's birthday party and the place I once called home when I got this uneasy feeling in my stomach. I ran up the stairs and puked for the third time today. As soon as I left the house, I went to the clinic located on Liberty Ave. I nervously waited for my turn to see the doctor.

"Justin Taylor?"

"That's me." I said nervously as I stood up.

"Hello Mr. Taylor, we are going to draw some blood and let you know what is going on with you. I can tell you that you do not have a fever or the flu."

I was told that I had to wait 10 minutes before the results came back. I really hope the reason I'm sick is not because I'm a male carrier. I never told Brian that I was a carrier. I did not think it mattered for two reasons, Brian doesn't believe in love, he believes in fucking and we always use protection. There are only two people I know that are carriers as well. I was in a deep thought when the doctor came back in the room.

"Congratulations Mr. Taylor, you are pregnant."

"Ar---are you sure?"

"I am positive, I have to say that you are the first man to react calmly when I tell them that they are carriers or pregnant."

"I have always known that I was a carrier."

My parents didn't know that I knew that I was carrier. I guess it doesn't matter now because they don't care what happens to me anyway. How will I tell Brian? He is going to be so pissed. He really only wants Gus. I know that I'm going to keep my baby. I guess it is time for a change in my life. I will call the only people who cares about what will happen to me. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, is my cousin or uncle around?"

"Yeah, your cousin is right here. Is everything okay?"

"I will tell you later. I promise."

"Okay, here's Sebastian."

"Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Hey Seb, you can tell Kurt that he can finally decorate my room at your house. I am moving to Ohio. I promise I will explain everything when I get there."

"Alright, I have a one way ticket sitting at the airport waiting for you. It has been sitting there for months. The private jet is ready when you are."

"I will see you in a few hours than."

"Alright Seb."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. It is time to tell Brian. I was walking into the loft when I noticed the police, Michael, and Brian standing in an empty loft.

"You little shit, I got robbed because you didn't set the fucking alarm or lock the damn door."

"Brian you don't know that."

"Mikey, shut up! Where were you anyway?"

"Molly's birthday part and the clinic?"

"The clinic? Justin, is everything okay?"

"That doesn't matter Michael. Just get out and don't come back ever!!"

I ran down the stairs unaware that I dropped the ultrasound outside the loft. I managed to get to the airport to collect my ticket and get on the private jet away from here and to the people who cares about me. I was on the plane and my life in Pittsburg. I smashed my phone outside the airport and dumped it. I looked around the airport for Sebastian when I am hugged from behind. 

"Justin, honey where are your clothes?"

"I was kicked out and I was leaving anyway remember. It was just sooner than I thought."

Kurt said that he had clothes for me and we walked away to enroll me at Dalton Academy. I called Daphne from Kurt's phone blocked and told her that I was living in an apartment in New York. 

Back in Pittsburg

Michael POV

I can't believe Brian would just throw Justin out like that. Lately I have seen the kid as the little brother that I never had. I went to chase after Justin when I looked down, I saw an envelope at my feet. I looked inside and realized why Justin was at the clinic. It looks like I will be an uncle and I won't even get to meet the kid. Well at least I will always have somewhat of a picture of the baby.

Brian POV

I can't believe that little shit left the loft unsecure. I noticed that Mikey wasn't there anymore. The cops said that I can stay in the loft as long as I stayed in my downstairs loft. I may have overreacted and have to find the damn kid. He probably went to Debbies or the diner. I will just wait until tomorrow to talk to Justin.


	2. Surprises

Kurt POV

I was lodging around Sebastian's house while we waited for Blaine to get off the phone with Sam. We were watching RENT when the phone rings. It was Justin and turns out that he is moving here. I wonder what is wrong that would cause this move.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah baby, he told me that he will explain everything when he gets here." 

"Do you think Craig has anything to do with?"

"Yeah I think he has something to do with it."

Sebastian's dad walks in and notice the look on Seb's face.

"K, S what is going on? Where is Blaine?"

"Hey Adam, I am going shopping in a few minutes. Bastian is coming with me and so is Blaine."

I walk up to Sebastian's room to change for the day. As I was changing B walked in. 

"We going shopping?"

"Yup."

Blaine walks through the bathroom that connects to the room Sam and he normally sleeps in when they are over. 

Sebastian POV

I groaned when I heard shopping and Kurt and Blaine are in the same sentence. I notice my dad pulling out his black card and AmEx card instead of Kurt and Blaine stay here cash. The cards that has an endless budget.

"Poor Bas."

"Dad please no, not both cards."

"Seb I will determine that, why are y'all going shopping?"

"Justin is moving here. He was kicked out of his home and he didn't explain what was going on."

"Yeah you are going to need both. You are probably going to all the malls."

"Yeah, Lima is the one we try to avoid the most. Ever since Kurt left McKinley Rachel has been bashing him behind belief."

"It probably has something to do with Craig. I wish he wouldn't be so close minded. It was obvious that all four of you were gay and he is in denial about it."

I saw Kurt and Blaine walk down the stairs and I went to my room to find that Kurt of course laid out an outfit for me on my bed. My cousin is moving here and I'm so happy about it but I know something is wrong. We were walking into an art store in Lima Mall when I hear a banshee scream.

"I'M RACHEL BERRY AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!"

"Man hands, shut up your whining. You are mad that no one wants to listen to your 1st grade granny and I don't blame them."

"Satan play nice sweet cheeks."

"Porcelain, you know I am right."

"Santana don't interact with that traitor."

"Man hands, leave Kurt alone. I only came because I sense my 5th favorite gay will be joining us."

"Jus is coming. He didn't say why."

"Bowties, Porcelain, Meerkat let's shop while I await my sunshine."

"SANTANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE! NATIONALS ARE COMING UP AND WE HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! I AM GOING TO BEAT THE WARBLERS BECAUSE THEY GAINED A NON TALENTED DIVA."

I can see the line in Kurt's head snap. I guess it is time the screaming banshee learns the truth about everything.

"Rachel, I messed up the high F on purpose to save my dad from humiliation and Finn doesn't love you. He and Puck have been dating since the beginning of the school year. I left because Mr. Schue told me he was kicking me out of the New Directions and the football players were still bullying me."

I then saw the impossiable. She was actually speechless and we quickly left the mall before she could come to. I dropped everything and Blaine and Santana off at my house while Kurt and I headed to the airport. After we picked up Justin from the airport his room was ready and he went to take a nap while Kurt prepared dinner with my 'help'.

Back in Pittsburgh

Brian POV 

I went to Debbie's and he wasn't there. I walked in the diner and looked around for him. As I sat down, I was violently attacked by a small girl with a powerful punch. I looked around to see a red in the face Daphne.

"What did you do to Justin?"

"I overreacted yesterday and told him to get out and never to come back. I was robbed and it was his fault. I should have known the twat would run to you. Where is the drama princess? I need to talk to him."

"Justin is in New York. He is never coming back."

"Dammit, he stole my credit card didn't he? He better pay me back for it."

"Actually Justin didn't. His uncle has 5 condos in New York. One of them belongs to him."

I was walking out of the diner when I saw Mel and Gus running towards me. I could tell something was wrong because Mel had all of Gus' stuff in my jeep and papers. 

"Take Gus and let him live with you. This is Lindsay's parental rights and you have full custody. This is also her emergency key to your loft. I am so sorry Brian."

I was about to ask her but she had already ran off. I see Carl walk up to me when I noticed something off.

"Brian, does anyone else have blond hair and a key to your loft?"

"Yeah Lindsay, but we aren't on speaking terms after I told Lindsay I wasn't giving her money so she could go have a spa day away from Pittsburgh."

"Why didn't you give her the money?"

"$50,000 for a spa get away was outrageous. I told Her no. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Brian she framed Justin and had 4 guys rob you. She let them in. She saw you and Justin shopping after you refused to give her the money."

I saw red. I yelled at Justin because of Lindsay. That will explain Mel and her giving Gus to me willingly. I walk into Red Cape Capers to see Mikey looking at something. I walked up to him to see him holding an ultrasound and the name Justin Taylor on it.

"Mikey where did you get that?"

"Brian it was outside the loft."

"Lindsay framed Justin and now I find out Justin is pregnant. We are taking a road trip to New York. First I just need to know his uncle's name."

I knocked on the Taylor's door. Craig Taylor opens the door.


	3. The Fight

Brian POV

"What are you doing here faggot?"

"Craig lovely as ever, I just have a question?"

" What could you possibly want from me?"

"Justin's uncles names please even though they are probably related to Jennifer."

"He only has one uncle who will allow that disgusting lifestyle and my half brother isn't someone I talk to so why do you need his name?"

"Name is all I want and you will never seen me or your son ever again."

"Adam Smythe."

I was about to thank him when he slams the door in my face. Adam Smythe sounds familiar to me. When I get back to the loft, I realize where I have heard the name. I made the ad for his chain of restaurants and hotels. I picked up Mikey and headed for New York. I asked everyone if they knew where BASSSEKHJT Hotels were. I walked to the receptionist and ask to speak with Mr. Smythe.

"Sorry sir, Mr. Smythe has gone home."

"I need to find one of his condos actually."

"Sir I am not permitted to give that information out."

"Can you tell if Justin Taylor has come here. Please I need to know."

"Sorry sir, Mr. Taylor only comes to New York when Mr. Smythe, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Evans, and Mr. Anderson are here with him."

I left realizing Justin is not here. I drove back.to Pittsburgh to confront Lindsay. After dropping Michael off at home, I head to the munchers and I hear scream upon my arrival.

"Lindsay stop. What you did was wrong. Someone could have gotten hurt. Why would you take Gus with you?"

"Someone was supposed to get hurt. Justin was supposed to be there when we robbed the place and Brian was suppose to find his body and come to me to be comforted."

I slowly walked into the house and saw the house torn apart. I can't believe she just said that.

"Maybe if he would have just married me when I had Gus, I wouldn't have to lie to him about wanting to take a spa trip. If he hadn't met Justin and gave him eveything that was supposed to be mine. Gus was my one connection I had to him and that forced him to stay in my life. I gave him something Justin can't and you ruined it by tricking me to sign over my rights."

Mel left the house crying while I stood there staring at Lindsay. How could she be so heartless? 

"You will never see Gus again. Justin is having my child and I won't be there because he is gone. Its your fault Lindsay and now my child and lover are gone because I blamed him for your shit."


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump in this and Hunter was never a hustler but Ben's biological son and Ben is AIDS free and so is Vic they are good people everyone lives and are healthy forgive me for changing the show a little bit

Michael POV

I have finally gotten Brian out of the loft. It has been 5 months since Justin left. The gang decided to take Gus and head to comic con in Websterville Ohio. I hope this trip will take his mind off everything. Mel joined us after leaving Lindsay who is in jail for attempted assault and burglary. 

Justin POV

I can't believe Sam talked all of us into going to comic con. Santana got out it because well she is Santana and she and Brittany are out of town. Kurt and Sebastian are currently making out in the backseat. We left it go for a while until Kurt started moaning.

"Oh Seb yesssss right there "

"Fuck Kurt, do that again "

I smacked the back of my cousin's head to get them to stop. I would have smacked Kurt's as well but I didnt want to end up like Finn and Puck. We were walking into comic con when I noticed a flamboyant outfit that could only belong to one person. I saw that Emmett was turning around and he squeals. 

Brian POV

I was hold Gus when I hear a squeal that results in Gus coving his ears.

"What the fuck Emmett?"

All I see him do is run forward yell baby baby baby. We all got curious as to who made Honeycutt freak and follow him. I realize who it is as I saw him get surrounded about four other people.

"Justin Taylor, you got some explaining to do."

"Mikey, I know just not here."

"Jus Jus Jus, daddy wook it Jus."

Gus says while trying to get to Justin. I walk over to Justin and hand Gus over but I also put my arms around him. I found him again and I'm not letting go.

"Hey guys, Gussie look at you."

Sebastian POV

This must be the gang from Pittsburgh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I haven't forgot my gleeks


	5. Reunited Pt.2

Sebastian POV

I can tell who is the father of Justin's baby is if the way he was holding Justin was anything to go by. I can see Kurt is twitching to blow up at Brian. Since Kurt and Blaine are carriers as well, Kurt doesn't appreciate Brian just throwing Justin out. Justin told us that Brian didn't know however Kurt was still angry. 

"You must be Brian."

"Kurt please. Not here."

"Justin what are you begging for him not to do?"

"Seb, do something."

I looked around and found the one person I never thought I would be thankful for seeing. Rachel Berry.

"Kurt, have you finally decided that you were lying about the diva off and you are ready to come back to the New Directions."

"Hey bitch, shut up your screeching. You are scaring my son. Sunshine who is this bitch?"

"Respect me, I'M RACHEL BERRY!!!!"

I can see Gus covering his ears. Smart kid if only we could all do that and Rachel would finally leaves us alone. That is just wishful thinking.

"Rachel, I don't have time for your over dramatic temper tantrum. Why are you here anyway? Being here won't work the miracle you need to better your fashion sense or your personality."

As usual, I got turned on by my sassy little kitten. I just had to kissed him. A small kiss turned into a complete makeout session.

Justin POV

Rachel Berry is so annoying. I actually think she is stalking Kurt. Apparently that baby can sense his uncle Kurt's anger and starts kicking. I completely forgot Brian's arms were around my waist.

"Holy shit, Sunshine, is that the baby?"

I stopped for a moment. How the fuck does he know about the baby? I was freaking out when I remembered the ultrasound. I thought I had dropped it somewhere in the airport but I must of dropped it outside the loft. Rachel was stomping off when I came to. Kurt looks ready to blow.

"Guys let's go. I'm tired and I think Sam found what he was looking for."

"Yeah I found it, let's go."

"Nice to of seen you guys again, have a safe trip home."

I mumbled as I was walking away. I didn't get very far before Brian grabbed my arm.

"When will you be home?"

"Brian, I am home. Those four right there are my family. I gotta go."

I was walking away when I feel a small body attach itself to my leg. I look down at Gus and see the sad look on his face.


	6. Decisions

Brian POV

He's never coming back to Pittsburgh. I can't believe it. If Lindsay hadn't did the shit she did he wouldn't be here in the first place. I was ready to admit defeat when I noticed Gus wasn't beside me anymore. 

"Hey where's Gus?"

Everyone shrugs their shoulders. How did I manage to lose both of my boys? I look at Justin and see a small body attached to his leg. Thank god he's okay.

"Jus, don't weave. I wove you. Daddy say there baby comin and I big brother. Please Don't weave."

I can see the wheels in Justin's head turning and deciding what he was going to do. 

"I will come back to Pittsburgh, only Brian you have to take what is coming to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will find out soon enough."

I don't understand what that twat means but I will take whatever it was.

Justin POV

I knew that Kurt was going to be pissed but not this pissed that he won't even let Sebastian into his own bedroom. I should send Brian up there but he might not make it back.

"Princess open the damn door!!!"

"Sebastian Smythe, if you don't want to end of in bed by yourself tonight leave me alone. If you would prefer to keep banging on the door, I will go home or back to Dalton."

I see Seb come down the stairs upset. They hardly ever fight and Brian and his friends aren't helping the situation. 

"Hey asshole, you started this. Go talk to my boyfriend. I refuse to be punished for your shit."

I see Brian walk up the stairs and talking the safe route of taking Gus with him. Kurt loves kids and Gus is just way too adorable for Kurt to castrate his daddy.

Brian POV

I have the face the Ice Queen who locked his boyfriend out of his own room. I don't even know what I did and I'm fucking terrified. Maybe Gus will be my saving grace. I knocked on the door and I see the door open and am met with the most intense bitch glare ever seen.

"Enter dumb ass."

"Look kid, you don't know shit about---"

The kid cut off and took my kid from me.

"Gus, do you like ice cream?"

"Yeah can I have some?"

"Of course go ask Jus. He will get you some."

"Yay. No hurt daddy. Jus need daddy and baby need me and daddy."

"Okay baby boy."

I see Gus leave the room and all I can think is I love you sonny boy and Justin.


	7. Ice Queen vs. Stud of Liberty Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I'm just not too sure if anyone is enjoying this so I may be deleting it and starting over

Kurt POV

I can see him twitching. I know that I can cause that type of reaction when I got my bitch glare on my face.

"You have got some nerve showing up here after throwing him out on his ass."

"Look kid, I don't need to take this."

"You do if you ever want the people who loves Justin to ever accept you."

"I just need Justin's approval not you and your friends."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What?" 

"You gonna have to ask Justin why his family moved to Pittsburgh away from Paris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments but don't be rude about it its my first story


	8. Ice Queen vs. Stud of Liberty Avenue Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contest announcement
> 
> Should Kurt and Blaine be pregnant along with Justin?
> 
> Contest:Baby Names  
> Aaron  
> Adam  
> Michael  
> Sebastian  
> If you can think of anymore don't be afraid to make suggestions

Brian POV

I know that I am acting tough with this kid but I'm scared as hell right now. I haven't seen that bitch glare on any ice queen. His bitch glare puts Emmy Lou's bitch glare to shame and that southern belle is a bitch when angered.

"Look I learned the truth after Justin left. We have been all over looking for him. Hell I even went to New York looking for him."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't believe in love."

"Like I said before, Justin went through some shit back in Paris."

"Why does the way I treated Justin matter so much to you?"

"You think Sebastian and I were always the in love couple?"

"When my mother died, my dad couldn't deal with me being around all the time, so he sent me to live with my grandmother in Paris. Sebastian and Justin were the first people I met."

"What does this have to do with Justin and you caring so much?"

"Sebastian drives a motorcycle. He was bad ass for a 10 year old. When we turned 16, I learned that my father married Carol and has a new step son. Finn is the everything my father wanted in a son. When I found out, I was hurt and devastated. My father has the perfect son until he called and started visiting. I was in love with Sebastian and Justin helped us get together. I care So much is because when Seb found out I was a carrier, he dumped me. I was jumped that same day and was in the hospital for 3 weeks. Seb felt guilty and we got back together."

"I'm still sorry baby. I shouldn't of reacted that way and I'm so so so sorry."

"Its fine Seb.I still love you."

I understood now. I have to convince Kurt that I love Justin. I will go back to Pittsburgh and start new to make it up to Justin. I will buy a house for me, Justin , and the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my gift to you guys for my 19th birthday which is today!!! Thanks for the support.


	9. Why Justin Left Paris?

Justin POV

I see Brian walk down the stair with body parts still attached. He thinking really hard about something. 

"Justin, can I talk to you about something?"

" Yeah, let's go to my room."

In Justin's Room

"Your friend Kurt is scary."

"Yeah, he does that sometimes."

"He told me to ask why you left Paris."

"You were bound to find out. You are about to find out why my uncle Adam and my dad don't speak anymore."

Author POV

15 year old Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe were in Sebastian's bedroom making out. Craig walked into the Smythe household looking for his brother or nefew. He heard a crash from Sebastian's bedroom and instantly rushed toward the sound. Sebastian had forgotten to lock his bedroom door and soon realized that he had forgotten when he heard his bedroom door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? I TOLD YOUR FATHER NOT TO ALLOW YOU TO HANG OUT WITH THIS FAGGOT!!!"

Craig yelled and no one seen Adam Smythe walk towards the yelling. Adam understood the situation when he saw Kurt run house crying and promising to never to come to the Smythe house again. Sebastian hadn't came out to his father yet. He knew his uncle never liked Kurt, but he never expected him to react in such a way. He tries to go after Kurt, but Craig stops him by grabbing his arm and by the time he break free, Kurt is gone.

"I HATE YOU UNCLE CRAIG. MY BOYFRIEND IS GONE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT. I THANK YOU FOR OUTTING ME TO MY FATHER AND RUINING MY RELATIONSHIP. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM."

Sebastian slammed the door and they heard him lock every single door that connected to his room including the locks in the bathroom and the guest rooms.

"Your son is a disappointment. Our father----"

"Your father, my father died when I was 20 and I never saw that hateful man you can call a father as mine."

"What are you going to do about your faggot son and his faggot boyfriend?"

"My son nor Kurt is a faggot. I'm not simple minded. I love my son and Kurt has been through enough."

"As long as you accept this life style, I will not allow Justin and Molly around this mockery."

"You know that Justin is stubborn, you won't be able to keep him away from his cousin and friends."

"You watch and see me. I'm moving my family to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

They were both unaware that Sebastian and Blaine had heard the whole thing. Blaine snuck in the house and pass Adam And Craig as they argued. Sebastian tapped on his father's arm crying. He comforted his son, but he kicked Craig Taylor out first. He learned that Kurt Hummel had left Paris to go live with his father, stepmother, and stepbrother in Lima, Ohio.


	10. Brian's Plan

Brian POV

I had decided that since Justin refuses to move back to Pittsburgh, Gus and I shall move to Westerville, Ohio. I need to find two abandoned buildings that will be perfect to make a home for our family and my own advertising company. I want to be with Justin and I will have to try monogamy. I can't believe Lindsay wanted something to happen to Justin.

"Gus, we need to fly back to Pittsburgh and look for a new home."

"Daddy, will Justin and baby be with us? I suppose to be big brother."

"You will, sonny boy."

I heard a knock on my hotel door when I finally got Gus to bed. I opened the door to see Melanie, she looks like she is guilty of something. I am starting to wonder if she had anything to do with my loft being robbed. I realized that she said that Gus was with Lindsay when my loft was being robbed. Where was Gus the whole time this was going on?

"Brian, I have a confession to make. I knew about Lindsay going over to your loft and I knew she was planning on taking something from you. She told me that you wouldn't give her the money so that she could give Gus a great birthday party. When she told me, I thought you were just being an asshole and didn't give a fuck about your son. I didn't know she was going to hire people to rob you and I didn't know she was taking Gus with her. I never knew that she had the intention of hurting somebody. I love Justin and I didn't know she wanted to hurt him. I'm so sorry, Brian. I am moving to Toronto. Tell Gus that I love him."

"Melanie, I didn't think Lindsay would lie to you. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you, but when I am ready, I will contact you. Have a nice life Mel."

After I closed the door, I got a phone call from a real estate agent. She found two building that were within walking distance of each other. It is an abandoned library and high school. The high school will make a great home for my family and the library is a good location for the home of Kinnetic.


	11. Kurt's Secret and The Break Up

Kurt POV

Sebastian is going to hate me. I know this as I look down at the pregnancy test in my hand. I hear Adam getting ready to leave for his business meeting. Justin and Sebastian are spending some quality cousin time and Blaine and Sam are in their weekly date night. I now that Seb said that he wanted to wait to have kids so it seems I have to do this on my own. I was leaving at the same time Adam was. I told him that I promised that I would go see my dad before I went back to Dalton. In won't be returning to Dalton. I got in the navigator and head for Lima Ohio.

Sebastian POV

When Justin and I got back home, my dad was walking out the door. I went looking for Kurt while Justin talked to Brian. I couldn't find Kurt. I kicked the trash can as I was walking out of the bathroom and I couldn't believe my eyes. Kurt is pregnant and he just left. He knows that I don't want kids right now but I will take care of my child. It dawns on me that if Kurt didn't tell me, he either cheated or doesn't plan on telling me.

Author POV

Sebastian drives to Lima furious. When he gets there, he sees Kurt's car in the drive way. He knocks on the door and a guy he doesn't know answers the door.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Hunter Clairington."

Sebastian didn't say anything more but stormed passed Hunter and found Kurt who sitting on the couch watching TV.

"We're over Kurt. Don't try and contact me. I don't want to ever see you again."

Sebastian said and walked out without seeing Kurt's hurt reaction. Sebastian left quickly and didn't look back.  
He was unaware that Hunter was his cousin. Burt's big brother had just been killed in a fire in his law firm. Hunter was sent to live with his uncle Burt.


	12. Where's Kurt?

Kurt POV   
My cousin, Hunter came to live with us because my uncle John died. I can’t believe Sebastian didn’t even let me explain who Hunter was and why he was here.

“Are you okay, K?”

“No Hunt. My boyfriend just dumped me. I have to get out of Ohio.”

“Where are, you going to go? You can’t go to New York. When Sebastian realize what a mistake he has made, that will be the first state he checks for you. You can’t go to California or Florida because you burn easily.”

“Pittsburgh. I know Uncle John has a mansion in Virginia. They wouldn’t check Pittsburgh because why would any of them check the state that has Craig Taylor who hates me. I will go there. Please Hunt, don’t make me stay here in a place that will make me miserable.”

“You aren’t going alone.”

“Come with me than.”

“You are so lucky I haven’t enrolled into a school yet. Kurt, you were supposed to graduate this year.”

“I can go to school online. Finish high school online.”

My dad walked in while Hunter loaded up the navigator. 

“Boys, where are you going?”

“Dad, sit down.”

“Kiddo, what’s this about?”

I started to explain how Sebastian got me pregnant and broke up with me because he thought that Hunter and I were having an affair. I could see my father getting up to get his shot gun to go after Sebastian for getting me pregnant and just leaving. I explained that he didn’t know that I was pregnant when he broke up with me.

“Boys, sit down quick. Hunter, Kurt, I have somethings that you need to know. John left any estate that he has acquired during to his life to Hunter. I had signed the papers this morning. John had $900,000,000 in his bank account when he passed. He also set up two college funds for both of you. There is $20,000 in each account. He wanted to split all his money between the three of us. He had his will made when he found out he had cancer two years ago, he didn’t want to tell either of you. Be safe boys. Call and check in. I love you boys and come back. You are all I have left of Elizabeth and John.”

We drove off to the house in Virginia. I will raise this baby on my own with the help of Hunter of course. I have the money to start a new life thanks to my uncle. I will always love Sebastian. When we stopped in one of the other cities, I sent a postcard to Sebastian saying “sorry you couldn’t love me anymore, I will always love you.” The postcard didn’t have a return address.

Sebastian POV  
I can’t believe he cheated on me. I walking through the door when I saw the news on the TV talking about a fire that broke out at HCKH Law Firm. There were no survivors and there was only 3 people in the building. The owner/CEO, the night guard, and the janitor. The night guard and the janitor had no family left seeing as they were legal partners to each other. CEO, John Clarington, was killed as well leaving behind his son, Hunter Clarington and his nephew, Kurt Hummel. What have I done? This was Kurt’s mother’s big brother and his uncle. Hunter was his cousin. I was heading towards the door to go apologize to Kurt when a knock on the door was heard. I saw Burt Hummel standing there with what looks like my class ring I had given to Kurt on our 2-year anniversary. He told me Kurt was gone. I told him I knew about the baby and now he is gone. Justin, Blaine, and Sam walked through the door when I broke down in tears. WHERE’S MY ANGEL AND BABY?


	13. Kurt Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Author POV

Time Jump

Sebastian hasn't left the house since Kurt disappeared. Justin and Brian are awaiting the arrival of their son, Aaron James Taylor-Kinney. Justin is 5 months pregnant and Kurt is 4 months pregnant. He and Hunter are attending St. James Academy together. Kurt was walking on Liberty Avenue when he ran into Ethan Gold. 

"Hey, Kurt. Have you finally decided to go out with me?"

"Ethan, when I decide to give up my designer lifestyle I will call you. I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you"

Ethan was about to respond when Kurt heard his name.

"Uncle Kurt. Look what dad got me. Isn't it awesome."

"Hunter, honey, get down."

Kurt and Ben met when he had first gotten to Pittsburgh and went out without Hunter for the first time. They heard an excited yell from inside the liberty diner. They saw Debbie hugging 6 people and a little boy. 

"Angel, Ben,Hunter, come meet my asshole of a family. "

Kurt POV

I see everyone in the two booths turn around and saw Sebastian. I turned and ran out of the diner. I couldn't face my ex boyfriend who I still love. I feel someone pull into an ally way and see Ethan. 

Sebastian POV

I found Kurt. We are only here so Michael could visit his mother. I hurried after Kurt when I hear screaming coming from an ally way. I see some peasant holding my baby against a wall trying to get his pants down. I pull him off of Kurt and decked the guy. I pull Kurt's body into mine. I see Justin and Brian cime running or Brian is running while Justin is walking. 

"Hey, you okay?"

"I wanna go home. Please, where is Ben?"

"Seems Mikey and the professor hit it off. They are planning a date without the kid. Mikey, Ted, and Emmett decided its time to come home. Justin is thinking about it."

Brian said and put his tongue in his cheek. I will move too if it means that I can be with Kurt. After being without him these four months, I don't want to be without him again. I see Kurt's cousin running down the street to find me holding Kurt. I was told to follow them home which was in West Virginia.


	14. A Love Worth Fighting For

Sebastian POV

Kurt won't even look at me. He looks so beautiful with his pregnant belly. I Follow him upstairs after he says he going to take a nap. I miss having him in my arms and holding him.  
I knock on the door and get a soft come in. He looks ready to speak until he sees that its me at the door and he just rolls back over while pulling the sheet back to let me in to hold him as he sobs at today's events.

"He was going to rape me. He was going to hurt the only thing I have left of you."

"I know baby. Its all my fault, if I had let you explain,you wouldn't be here. You be in Westerville safe and sound in my bed. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I love you. I got your postcard and was fucking devastated when I didn't see a return address."

I hold Kurt as his sobbing slowly comes to a stop. Our baby feeling his papa's destress. 

"You want this baby? You l--love me?" 

"Yeah I want this baby and I love you so much that it hurt when you left. I love you, Kurt. Will you please put my class ring back on your finger?"

"Yeah. I will put it back on my finger. I love you too, Bastian."

After I place the ring back on his finger I knew that our love was one worth fighting for.

After our talk, Kurt began to slowly fall asleep. I think about how if I hadn't came at the right moment, the love of my life and my child would have been both traumatized and possibly dead. The thoughts that invade my head makes it harder for me to sleep and think that when I wake up, that this will be a dream. No, not a dream but a nightmare out of my control.


	15. The Talk and The Witch

Brian POV

The more I think about what happened to Kurt, the more I realized that I had what Sebastian had. The only difference was I was afraid to admit that I loved Justin. I never want to feel the way I did when I found out that Lindsey was the reason for my Sunshine being gone. The more I look at Justin sleeping where he belongs in my arms with his hands over mine on his growing baby bump. My children will never know disappointment. 

Justin POV 

Brian is so caught up in his thought that he didn't notice that I was awake. He looks like he is thinking hard about something.

"Brian, you okay?"

"Yeah. Sunshine, I am truly sorry. I didn't think to ask Lindsey."

"I think it's time to see Lindsey and confront her. I need to see Melanie as well. I want to know why they would do this to us."

"I don't know if I want you or Gus or the baby near her. I do understand your need for confronting her. I will be coming with you. I don't think I can stand the thought of you going to see her yourself."

I looked at the door as Gus walks through the door. Brian had converted the loft downstairs into two rooms, an office, and an art studio. Gus has been to afraid to sleep in his room out of the fear of I won't be there.

Lindsey POV

I am going to get off. I did nothing wrong. I was merely trying to take back what should have been mine. He should have married me and he could continue his fuck toy while allowing me to live my well deserved lavish lifestyle. Brian will apologize and will want to make it up to me and Justin helped by leaving for good.

"Peterson, you have a visitor.

I adjust my jumpsuit and smiled as I knew who it was. When I got to the glass, I saw Brian, a pregnant brunette, a dirty blonde, and a very pregnant Justin.


	16. The Ice Queen and Firebird

Lindsay POV

No this isn't right. I was supposed to be the only one who had the connection to Brian that could never be taken.

"Lindsay, when you are done being a raging bitch, which is not happening soon, we would like to get this over and done with."

Brian said this with so much hatred in his voice. He is probably here to tell me that he is going to drop the charges and get rid of Justin for good. That is so sweet for him to do it here in front of me so I know it is real. I don't understand why he brought the other two here. Maybe they are the new help that he wanted me to meet. That fat brunette has to drop the weight before he could ever work for me. He does have a great fashion sense though.

"Lindsay, I would say it is great to see you, but it isn't. I can it in your eyes, you think Brian is going to drop the charges against you don't you?"

"You thought wrong bitch. Sunshine, can we do this quick, Seb and I have to go baby shopping with Blaine and Sam. You could come too, it would be totally amazing---"

"Kurt, babe calm down. You know the baby will not be able to wear designer labels. They are too-----"

"Sebastian is right Kurt. We must go to New York. Prada, Gucci, McQueen. My kid will not look like that Berry character."

"Brian, aren't you here to dump Justin and introduce me to the new help-----"

"Help??? Lindsay, we were here to give you these. They are restraining orders. You cannot come within 1000 ft of my family. Brian actually proposed, too bad you won't be there to see your dream of being Mrs. Brian Kinney die."

Justin was rude and will apologize until I see fit. Brian has yet to defend me, he is too busy indulging the fat maid. I look up to see Justin laughing while the dirty blond and Brian are attempting to hold the brunette back.

Kurt POV

Fat maid? She called me the fat maid. I don't remember getting up but Brian and Sebastian are holding me back from fucking this bitch up.

"Fat maid?? Bitch, I would kick your ass if it wasn't for the fact that I am pregnant. I would never clean up for some WASP with her head too far up her ass to see that the man she wants is GAY. JUSTIN IS PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD AND GUS WILL NEVER REMEMBER YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WORTH REMEMBER! Je suis un grosse salope que toi et essayer ca merde encore at vous decouvrirez. VE TE FAIRE FOUTRE ET VE TE FAIRE ENCULER."

"Kurt, ARRETEZ. J'AI DIT ARRECTEZ. CALMES-VOUS!" 

Sebastian has never yelled at me before in French. I forgot when I get angry, I switch languages and so does Sebastian. It kinda hot. Sebastian and I started making out right there infront of everyone in the prison.

Justin POV

If I can't make out with Brian, neither can they.

"You know Sebastian, this is how Kurt ended up pregnant in the first place."

"It is also how you ended up pregnant too, Justin."

Kurt says as he pokes his tongue out at me. I ignored them in favor of the Lindsay pity party cry. She really deserves an award for this lovely performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis un grosse salope que toi et essayer ca merde encore at vous decouvrirez. VE TE FAIRE FOUTRE ET VE TE FAIRE ENCULER. - I am a bigger bitch than you and try that shit again and you will find out. Fuck you and go fuck yourself
> 
> ARRETEZ. J'AI DIT ARRECTEZ. CALMES-VOUS - Stop. I said Stop


	17. Melanie is Back and Secrets Come Out

Brian POV

We were leaving the jail house when the pity party started. Melanie was standing outside of the jail. I haven’t seen her since she left Gus with me. I left Gus at the house with Michael and Ben.

“I want my son, asshole. I can’t believe I let him in your care and got Lindsay locked up.”

“Gus is my child. It’s been months and since I never signed my rights away, you are nothing to him. Why are you back?”

“I got a call from Lindsay. She said that you set up the whole robbery.”

“Mel, you told me that no one was supposed to get hurt. That you and Lindsay planned this. Are you fucking telling me that you think this my fault? Why the fuck would I want to hurt Justin?”

“Why would I take your word over Lindsay’s?”

“You see those 3 people behind me. You know Justin, meet Sebastian Smythe, Justin’s fucking cousin. Now meet the biggest bitch I have ever met, Kurt Hummel. Now add pregnant to the mix, he’s a huge bitch. I love Justin, even though I refused to admit it. Why would I want him hurt?”

“I will get Lindsay out of jail and we will file for full custody.”

“Lindsay thinks that I want her. She just wanted someone to bail her out and you are dumb enough to think she will stay with you. Gus is fully mine. I checked into the paperwork you supposedly filed and found nothing. Lindsay is being charged with B&E, attempted assault and murder, and child endangerment. You have no ties to Gus. Fucking disappear the way you did all those months ago.”

We walked away from Melanie and her delusions. The more I think about what Mel said, the more I start to wonder if it is possible for Lindsay to get off with probation and get my son. This is my biggest fear. I have tried to be a good father to Gus without harming his childhood. When we get back to the house, I pulled out the paperwork and my laptop that I had Mikey pick up on the way to Hunter’s late father’s house. After hours of looking through it, I still haven’t found anything. Blaine and Sam caught a flight back to Pittsburgh because Burt needed help in the mechanic shop. The type of help that didn’t consist of Finn and Puck making out instead of working. Kurt and Sebastian went to take a nap upstairs. Hunter is in the playroom with Gus and I have no idea where my baby daddy is. I am starting to doze off when I feel hands coming down my chest.

“Brian, come take a nap with me.”

“I don’t want to take a nap, Justin. I need to make sure they can’t take Gus away from us.”

“Well come upstairs so I can give you a massage. And I won’t take no for an answer. You need a break and I don’t mean a nap as in sleeping, maybe after you wear me out. But……if that is more important than the guy who you got pregnant, I guess I will fix my problem myself.”

Justin walks away making sure that bubble he calls an ass bounce and make the comment.

“Melanie can’t take Gus from you and Lindsay is going to be charged because the lawyer who was going to put her away was John Clarington. She planned the fire killing Kurt’s uncle-----”

“He was a lawyer out of Westerville---”

“No, he and Kurt’s mom started that law firm when they were first out of college, His mother started the one in Westerville and John started the one in Pittsburgh. He took over both of them of the firms when Elizabeth passed away. He was taking care of business in Ohio---- Oh my god, Brian, I think Mel set the firm on fire. We didn’t know where she went after your hotel. Now to deal with my not so little problem.”

He walked upstairs with a suggestive look on his face and after some consideration, I decided that a break and “nap” sounded like a wonderful idea. I walk up to the bedroom and see my blonde naked face down with a dildo the size of my cock up his ass.

“Fuck Justin. You look hot.”

“Brian, fuck me hard please.”

“I will fuck you really hard little boy.”

I plunged deep into his tight little hole. It took us 15 to 20 minutes to finish fucking. I look at Justin and see that he is out. I start to think more about what Justin said. I need to ask Kurt about his mother’s death. I decided to get a cup of water for Justin so that he has it when he wakes up. I walk into the kitchen to see Kurtbastian.

“Kurt, can I talk to you?”

“Sure, what about?”

“Justin said something about Mel setting your mother’s/uncle’s law firm on firm. How did your family tie to Lindsay?”

“God Dammit, I knew Lindsay looked familiar. Maria Peterson is the sister of Lynette Peterson. Lindsay real name is Maria Lindsay Peterson, but her parents refused to call her by her first name. Her parents found out that she was a lesbian and tried to get an in with my grandparents. They knew about my mother’s engagement to my father. My grandparents love my father because he never saw my mother’s money. She also never liked Lindsay. She always looked down her nose at my mother not knowing she was her in. When she found out, she tried to get with my mother, however my mother was engaged and Lindsay as you can see doesn’t take rejection well. My mother’s car was ran off the road. I was 8.”

I think back to 10 years ago when Lindsay and Mel borrowed my car to travel to Pittsburgh. They ended flying back because of an accident that happened on the way back from their couple road trip. Lindsay killed Elizabeth Clarington Hummel and Melanie knew about it.


	18. Melanie’s Secret and Stupid is Stupid Confess

Mel’s POV

My name is Melanie Marcus. Once upon a time I had this girlfriend named Leda who was good friends with Burt Hummel. She worked for LPD, Lima Police Department. She was the one who called Burt that night and was the reason I did not spend the night in a jail cell. When I disappeared all those months ago, I went to see Leda who was still working on the case from 10 years ago. It only stayed open because of Sebastian and Adam Smythe money and pull. I acted that way towards Brian because I need a confession from Lindsay to put her away for good. I never set that firm on fire. 

“Brian, I knew you would------ Melanie, what are you doing here?”

“I came to bail you out because that is what people in love do.”

“I told you to just pay the bail. You didn’t have to visit. I told you that Brian will give you the money back. I need to get out of here. Justin is ruining everything. He got pregnant by Brian and now he took the one thing that belonged to me. I realized why I knew who that other pregnant bitch was. He was the son of my way in and that fucking mechanic. Everything went wrong 10 years ago. You were supposed to be the one who died on impact; not Elizabeth. She was going to comfort me and fall for me. She was going to leave her kid and husband for me and be naïve to me sleeping around with men. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!! I AM SUPPOSED TO HAVE BOTH ELIZABETH AND BRIAN!! I admit I was trying to kill her son too. I mean I was driving that night, but you were drunk enough that we switched seat easily and made the accident her fault. You would have spent the night in a cell if it was not for some cop that worked there. I even hired a person who looked like you to burn down that fucking firm. I even got that over egotistical bitch Rachel Berry to get rumors started about Kurt. It was easy to tell that that teacher favored her, and she would do anything for her big break. She just had to make sure to follow Kurt and when she told me about Hunter and the pregnancy test. I made sure she congratulations Sebastian on the baby and apologize for Kurt’s cheating.”

She continued to rant not realizing she was confessing or she was ranting. I can see Kurt walking back in with Sebastian and he does not look like a happy pregnant man.

“You fucking tried to kill me that night. You are the reason for my break up and you involved Rachel Berry. What she did may not be illegal; however, it will have repercussions. I told you I was a bigger bitch. It’s time to release Aunt Snicks. I need the tape now, Melanie. I am smarter, Maria and you have ruined both your and Rachel’s life. Santana doesn’t like people messing with her gay especially when she has someone like Sue Sylvester who adores me on her side. You started a war that you will not win.”

I hand Kurt the tape and catch a cab back to Lima, Ohio where my girlfriend awaits my return. I never meant for this to go that far and it did. I hope they will allow me into the babies’ lives. I have a lot of making up to do. I need to start forgiving myself first.

Kurt POV  
Rachel Berry has fucked me over for the last time. Sebastian did not tell me that Rachel spoke to him that day. He has some explaining to do and he looks fully prepared to explain too. I need to contact Santana and Sue first.


End file.
